The Hunger Glade
by boggedgalaxy
Summary: What will happen when Katniss finds herself trapped in the glade? And what will happen when she starts to fall for the quiet baker? Bad summary I know! Lots of action, comedy, and characters from both the hunger games and the maze runner trilogy. Katniss/Peeta rated T to be safe, I really don't know what I am going to put in this story in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**The Hunger Glade: Chapter 1**

**Where Am I?**

**Authors Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! You probably won't understand this fanfiction if you haven't read both the hunger games and the maze runner. I am going to try to add a new chapter at least once a week. Let me know what you think and what you want to be put into the story ~BoggedGalexy :)**

**Where Am I?**

I opened my eyes. It made no difference. The room I was in was completely black.

I rose to my feet feeling around me. God my head hurt! I kept feeling around, my fingers catching on wooden boxes and metal chain. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? The questions circled in my head. I couldn't remember the answers to any of these questions. Come to think of it I couldn't remember anything, nothing at all!

My breathing became ragged and I fell to the floor. In my head I listed the things I did remember. My name is Katniss. I am 17 years old. I... I... that was it! That was all I remembered! Images of a forest, a small town, and a little girl with blond braids flashed by in my mind but I couldn't grasp them for more then a splt-second. What do I do? I was in a metal box filled with darkness, I couldn't remember anything, and I seemed to be moving to god knows where.

I felt a tear of panic squeeze out of my eye. What is going on?

_**CLANG! **_

A small scream escaped my lips as the box came to an abrupt stop. I scrambled to my feet holding tightly onto the boxes next to me. Suddenly a harsh light came streaming down into my eyes blinding me from my surroundings. I shielded my eyes to give them time to adjust. When I opened them again I was shocked at what I saw. There was a boy standing in front of me, his mouth hanging open in surprise and his eyes squinting. I jumped back and hurled a nearby backpack at him. It hit him in the leg and he fell hard.

"Well? Who is he?" I heard a voice shout from above me.

"Yeah! Bring him up!" Another yelled down.

The boy in front of me continued to gape at me from the ground, unsure of what to do.

"It... It's a girl!" He stammered back to the crowd of boys that had formed around the edges of the box.

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. The boys started pushing each other around, fighting to get a better look at me. There were overlapping shouts coming from all directions.

"What?"

"A girl?"

"Dibs!"

"What's her name?" Where some of the comments I caught in the ruckus.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? You have 10 seconds to answer me." I said threateningly through gritted teeth.

The boy struggled to stand and after noticing my poorly concealed fear, reached out for my shoulder. Instinctively, I pulled away from him. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm and cleared his throat.

"One..." I began, glaring.

"My name is Newt. You're in the glade but the creators sent you here not us, we didn't have anything to do with it. Don't worry none of us will hurt you everyones just a bit surprised that's all. What's your name?" Newt said in an... was that an english accent?

I looked Newt up and down. He had messy, dirty blond hair, a strong build, and green eyes. Could I trust him? Of course not! Don't be stupid Katniss! but there was still something that made me want to.

"I..." I croaked as if I hadn't spoken in years, "I'm Katniss." I finally got out.

"New greenie's name is Katniss" Newt yelled at the swarm of boys, and they let out a deafening cheer. I turned back to Newt and gave him a questioning look as he led me up a ladder into my new home. _Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything? Who are 'the creators'? _I wanted to scream.

After climbing out of the box I was quickly ushered into a old building Newt called, "the homestead", at the disappointment of the crowd of boys. Right after arriving in the homestead I learned that I was the first, "shucking" girl to ever arrive in, "the glade". They certainly have a strange way of talking here. I also learned all the boys here had lost there memory, we were surrounded by a seemingly unsolvable maze, and met a few new "gladers"

Just then the door burst open and Newt ran back into the building with Alby, the glades leader, and Minho, a runner who's job was to find an exit in the maze.

"We're dealing with a real riot out there because of you darling." Minho said smirking.

"Well sorry if my being here is an inconvenience to you Minho." I replied mirroring his smirk in a mocking fashion.

"Shuck! The girl's got a voice!" Minho retorted clutching his chest in an overly dramatic way.

I gave him a small smile and decided I liked Minho, he made me feel more comfortable with the situation I was in, as did Newt. I actually felt surprisingly comfortable with the whole thing, as if I had been in the glade before, as if I knew all of the people who live here. It's strange...

I shook my head and brought my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Where will she sleep? We can't let let her sleep outside with those slintheads!" Alby raved, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can take care of myself you know." I snapped back at him.

"Katniss, listen, I am sure you are a tough girl, the creators wouldn't have sent you here if you weren't, but..." Alby began before he was cut of by Minho.

"I really doubt you going to be able to defend yourself from more then 40 hormonal boys who haven't seen a girl in three years, and can't remember the ones they have seen." He interjected.

"You know, now that Frypan has taken to sleeping in the kitchen, Peeta doesn't have a roommate." Newt offered thoughtfully.

"Really, Newt? We just said we want her to be kept away from all the boys." Minho chuckled, "But I guess that the baker is better then the rest of them." He quietly added, scratching the back of his head.

Peeta... The name sounded familiar but of corse, I couldn't remember why.

"Well I guess your getting the keeper perks." Alby decided, "I'll go find Peeta." With that, he turned and left the homestead.

"So, What's going on?" I asked, and looked at both Minho and Newt.

"Well each job has two keepers, and keepers get to stay in the homestead," Newt started, "each of us share a room but now that Frypan, he's the cook, has started sleeping in the kitchens every night, Peeta doesn't have a roommate." Newt smiled at me.

"Peeta is a good guy darling, you don't have to worry about him. Just so you know though, if I didn't have to share a room with Cato I'd be volunteering to room with ya." Minho added with a playful wink.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at this. Cato... I didn't know why but the name gave me a bad feeling.

Just then Alby returned with another boy about my age. He had blond hair, a strong body, friendly eyes, and was covered in flour. He grinned and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I didn't accept it right away but figured it's best not to make a bad impression my first day here.

"Peeta." The boy said, still smiling, as I shook his hand.

"Katniss." I replied, even though he surely already knew that.

**YAY! My first ever chapter is complete! Let me know what you liked/disliked so i can make future chapters even better! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome She-Greenie

**The Hunger Glade: Chapter 2**

**Welcome She-Greenie**

**Authors Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! You probably won't understand this fanfiction if you haven't read both the hunger games and the maze runner. I am going to try to add a new chapter at least once a week. Let me know what you think and what you want to be put into the story ~BoggedGalexy :)**

"So... Peeta..." Newt began, "Why don't you show Katniss her new room."

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Peeta said enthusiastically.

I followed Peeta up two flights of rickety stairs, down a hallway and to a wooden door. The door squeaked as it opened, I stepped into the room and gasped. It was a fairly regular room I was sure, by the glades standards, it had two beds, two dressers, one desk and one chair, but that was not what surprised me. The walls were covered in dozens of beautiful sketches of everything. A bicycle, forests, cakes, a bird sitting in a tree, a mine cart, and a small figure huddled under a tree were some that caught my attention.

I stepped into the centre of the room gaping at the images that surrounded me. "Uh... shuck… s.. sorry, I…" Peeta stammered, "I didn't have time to clean up. I'll take them down." He ran to my side of the room and started pulling down a sketch of a young girl looking down at a dandelion.

"No." I told him, and gave him a small smile. "I love them. The're amazing." Peeta grinned nervously back at me and blushed scratching the back of his neck. "Did you draw all of them?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He replied. "The images… They come to me in my sleep. I don't know if they are memories or what but I figure, if they are I better record them somewhere before I lose them again."

"I wish I could draw like this." I said, picking a half finished drawing of two boys wrestling in a schoolyard.

"Well, maybe you can." Peeta chuckled. "You might just not remember."

I put down the drawing and looked at Peeta. I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Roomies?" I asked.

"Roomies." He confirmed, as he gripped my hand firmly.

The next morning came far too quickly for my tastes. After the tour of the glade, which was rather uncomfortable given all the stares I was getting, carrying crates of clothes and supplies like hairbrushes and… uh… female products that the glade didn't need until I showed up, it was late at night and I went straight to bed.

I was woken by a bell ringing from the hallway and I glared at the ceiling. It felt early. I didn't think that a group of teenage boys would really be that eager to get out of bed this early. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the loud ringing. I was just falling back to sleep when...

"RISE AND SHINE SHE-GREENIE!" screamed a voice next to my ear. I flung my fist in the direction of the voice and rolled off the bed. "Shuck! What was that Katniss." Minho yelled at me holding his nose. Apparently I had hit him pretty hard.

"That was for waking me up… slinthead." I replied cooly, trying out the glader lingo.

"Well, tomorrow if you're not up I'm eating your breakfast " He mumbled. I smiled and walked over to my dresser. I was still wearing the clothes I arrived in and I absolutely had to get out of them. I inspected my clothes closely for the first time and settled on a pair of forest green pants, a black tank top and a black jacket. I brushed my hair and put it into a braid. I dug through the chest some more looking for shoes when something gold caught my eye. I reached down and pulled a golden pin of a bird holding an arrow off of a blue dress. I rubbed my thumb against the cool metal, shining it. It was familiar. It was beautiful.

"I didn't take you for the jewelry type." I jumped at Peeta's voice. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, his hair soaked and and a questioning grin on his face.

I quickly shoved the pin back in my dresser, found some brown tall boots, pulled them on and walked with Peeta down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Peeta! Why do you get to sleep with the girl eh? A voice shouted at us. I turned to Peeta and saw his expression turn grave.

"Slim it Marvel." Peeta growled at a boy who had just ran up from the fields. The boy flashed Peeta and me a cocky smirk and slapped Peeta on the arm just a little too hard for it to have been a playful, friendly gesture.

"If I was sharing a room with this one, well, there wouldn't be much sleeping per say. If you know what I mean." He laughed, looking me up and down. I took a step forward so I was right in front of Marvel. He was quite a bit taller then me, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"If you say another work to me, I will beat the living hell out of you Marvel." I said menacingly, "You should walk away." I continued in a whisper. He looked stunned as he opened his mouth and closed it several times, probably trying to think of something to say.

I kicked him hard in the shin and watched him drop to his knee. "Now!" I said sternly. Marvel scrambled to his feet and limped away. I heard someone clap behind me. Minho was standing beside Peeta and both of them were giving me impressed, if not slightly shocked, smiles.

"You know, you would be shut in the slammer for a day if anyone who gave a klunck about that guy saw." Minho joked. "Luckily, most people hate him."

"So you're not going to report me to ably?" I said back to him, continuing our walk to the cafeteria.

"It's about time someone put that shuckhead in his place." Peeta said to us both. The glader curses sounded unnatural coming from Peeta's mouth.

When we reached the cafeteria something red caught my eye. I squinted at the wall where it came from and was shocked to see a robotic beetle looking back at me.

"We call those tracker blades. The creators use them to watch us." Peeta explained behind me. I reached out to pick it off the wall before Minho grabbed my hand.

"We don't touch the tracker blades she-greenie." He said in a deadly serious tone. "They can shuck you up real bad. They cause hallucinations and you can pass out for days."

"I'll keep away from them then." I said, glancing back at the small metal creature.

"Good that." Minho replied quietly as we walked into the the cafeteria.

**Wasn't a great chapter but big things to come I promise!**

****Sorry that took so long to write but schools been crazy. Stay tuned for more chapters. ********Let me know what you liked/disliked so i can make future chapters even better! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow.****


	3. Update!

**Hey! Its boggedgalexy!**

**Just updating to let you know why I haven't been writing. I have been gone in an exchange trip to a town called Cape Dorset on Baffin Island in Nunavut Canada. I don't want anyone to think that I've given up on the story so I just felt like I had to let you guys know. I am working on the next chapter now, writing is harder then I thought it would be but its coming along.**

****Stay tuned for more chapters.********Let me know what you like/dislike so I can improve the story! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow.****

****Thanks for staying with me!****


	4. Chapter 3: The Boy with the Bread

**The Hunger Glade: Chapter 3**

**The Boy With The Bread**

**Authors Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! You probably won't understand this fanfiction if you haven't read both the hunger games and the maze runner. I am going to try to add a new chapter at least once a week. Let me know what you think and what you want to be put into the story ~BoggedGalexy :)**

"Katniss?" I heard a far off voice call out to me, I ignored it. "Katniss!?" It said more urgently. I shook my head and brought my mind back to the glades cafeteria where me Newt and Minho were eating pancakes. When we got to the cafeteria Peeta had to go into the kitchens to help Frypan the other cooks serve breakfast.

"Huh..? What?" I asked, realising Minho and Newt had been talking to me for some time.

"I was just saying that you'll be trying out for track-hoe today." Minho told me.

"Right, track-hoe." I nodded. "What is that?" I asked after a few moments

"Gardener." Newt informed me. "Where was your head just then?" I breathed in heavily and searched for what I was thinking about just a minute before.

"No idea." I smiled and went back to eating my pancakes and ignoring the many prying eyes looking at me. _Gardener,_ I thought, _I can do that._

The day was hot. Too hot for working outside in my opinion, but I worked on. It was backbreaking work, pulling carrots, planting seeds, digging up sections of the fields. I worked alongside a boy a little older then me named Thresh so that he could "assess my performance". He didn't talk much but I got along well with him. He was huge, dark skinned, and kind. When I cut my hand open on a pair of garden shears I was sharpening he wrapped my hand in gauze and applied a cream that relieved the pain.

"How long have you been here Thresh?" I asked him as we watered herbs.

"Just over 2 years now I think." He replied. His face hardened when he told me this.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said nervously. It hurt me to hear how long some people had been here.

"Don't be. You're stuck in this shuck-hole too now aren't ya." He told me. "You've done well, take the rest of the day off She-Greenie. Sleep well knowing that if you're klunk at everything else you can be a track-hoe."

"Gee, thanks." I smiled and went into the shed to put back my gloves, hat, and equipment.

I ran back to the homestead, took a quick shower to get all the dirt off my skin, and went up to mine and Peeta's room. I stripped off my dirt caked clothes again and rummaged through my chest for some new clothes. I settled on some black and gray athletic leggings, a red tank top with black panels, and tall flexible black boots. I also redid my braid. Once again, just as I was starting to leave, the golden pin caught my eye. I bent down unpinned it from the blue dress and clipped it over my heart.

Unsure what else to do, I went to the kitchen in search of Peeta. The bustle there was unbelieveable. Frypan was barking orders at the other chefs, people were running around asking for ingredients I had never heard of, and after a quick scan of the room I saw Peeta mixing a bowl of dark brown batter on a small table in the far corner. I ran around the kitchen and entered through the door on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey Peeta!" I shouted over the noise. I helped myself to some of the batter. It was delicious! "Wow! That's really good! What is it?"

"Hey!" He shouted back, smiling. "It's going to be molten lava cakes, the only thing that's been in the suggestion box for about two weeks now."

"So are you busy?" I asked him, feeling embarrassed Of course he's busy! Don't be stupid Katniss. Peeta can't just leave his job so you have someone to talk to. I scolded myself silently.

"Uh, yeah, but I haven't taken my break yet so I can hang out." He said. "Let me go tell Fry, get someone to take over on the cakes, and I'll meet you out front."

I turned and left the way I came in and circled the outside of the building to get to the front of the building. When I got there I peeked in the door to check if Peeta was coming. I spotted him dodging other chefs running past with trays piled high with soup bowls. I guess we're having soup tonight. I thought to myself.

"Cookie?" Peeta asked me as he reached the door, and held out a brown bag.

"Thanks!" I said as I reached into the bag and pulled out a warm, chocolate chip cookie I assumed Peeta made. "Mmmmm!" I mumbled as I took a bite.

"Good?" Peeta asked me smiling hopefully.

"Mmmm mmmmm!" I responded, earning a laugh.

Peeta and I went to the stream to eat our cookies. It was beautiful and secluded there by thick trees and shrubbery. I would have to come back later by myself. We talked and talked about everything. When Peeta had first come to the glade, about his tryouts (apparently he had failed miserably at being a builder), about other people in the glade. I had fun and I almost forgot about where we really were. It felt like I was talking to a friend at school about classes and other kids, not a fellow prisoner in a concrete prison about work and other inmates.

"So, you're doing like, REALLY well." Peeta told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, pulling my eyebrows together in confusion "How's that?"

"Well most people after they get here, they cry for days, stay in bed, refuse to talk to people, hide from everyone, stay in denial that they are even here. You aren't like that." He explained.

"Huh, yeah I guess not." I replied and nodded at him.

"Any idea why?" He asked.

"Nope." I told him

"Really?" Peeta pushed curiously.

"I don't know. I don't get the feeling like I was very happy before I lost my memories." I told him. It was the truth. I didn't feel like my history was something I wanted to remember.

"This is an improvement?" He questioned with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Oh slim it, I just think that maybe not remembering everything thats happened in my past is a good thing for me." I explained further.

"Huh." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you cry when you came here? Stay in bed? Hide from everyone?" I asked him.

"Course I did. everyone did." he answered sadly, pulling apart blades of grass. I laid down in the tall grass and closed my eyes letting the sun's warmth wash over me. "So are you excited for the Greenie bonfire?" Peeta asked me perking up.

"The what?" I asked him back with my eyes still closed.

"Has no one told you yet?" There was excitement in in voice now "Every time that we get a new Greenie we have a bonfire in their honour!"

"Well I like the sound of that." I smiled at him, or at least where I thought he was. My eyelids felt so heavy I didn't think that I could open them if I tried. "I better get a nap though if I plan to stay up late tonight."

"I gotta get back to work. So I'll leave you to your nap." Peeta laughed and I heard his footsteps slowly get farther away.

Groaning I lifted myself to my feet and made my way back to the homestead and into my bed. I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin. I played with my hair undoing the braid before I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was standing in the rain. Looking at a young girl, me, sitting under a tree crying. Why was I crying? The younger me was holding her stomach, shaking with sobbs. I looked around. I was standing in front of a small brick bakery. There was a young boy standing with a woman on the front porch. His mother? No matter who she was, she seemed to be yelling at him. The woman went back inside and the boy turned to look at me, the other me, it was then that I got my first good look at his face. Peeta? I gasped. It was definitely him. The younger me and the younger Peeta looked at eachother for some time before he threw two loaves of bread in her direction. Then, the dream faded away into an inky blackness._

I gasped in air as I abruptly sat up, my vision splotchy with sleep. Could I have known Peeta before we came here?

Its just a dream. There's nothing to think about. I told myself forcefully.

I looked across the room and tested my eyes on one of Peetas drawings to allow my vision to focus. When it did I froze. Directly across from me, sketched in pencil, I saw a younger Peeta throwing a loaf of bread towards a younger me, crying in the rain.

**What does this mean? You'll have to stay tuned for more chapters to find out.**

**Let me know what you liked/disliked so i can make future chapters even better! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bonfire

****The Hunger Glade: Chapter 4, **The Bonfire **

****Authors Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! You probably won't understand this fanfiction if you haven't read both the hunger games and the maze runner. I am trying to add a new chapter at least once a week, but if you have been following the story you know I haven't been very successful with that. Let me know what you think and what you want to be put into the story ~BoggedGalexy :)****

**The Bonfire**

I dressed quickly. Putting on the blue dress I had found the pin attached to and short brown leather boots. When I had finished I stared blankly at my reflection in the mirror.

I knew Peeta. How though? From where? Why hadn't he told me?

There was a knock on the door "Bonfire's starting soon Katniss!" Newt called in, his voice muffled by the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

After trying a few different braids I decided to leave my hair down. It was a party after all. I took one last glance at Peeta's drawing of my dream before pushing it out of my mind and making my way down to the bonfire.

As soon as I left the homestead I was greeted with hoops and hollers from all directions. I spotted Minho, Newt, and Peeta close to the massive fire along with some other boys I didn't know.

I walked over to them, which proved to be more difficult then I had thought it would be. Every few steps I was stopped by some Glader drunkenly welcoming me to the Glade.

When I finally reached my destination I was wrapped in a huge bear hug from Minho. "Katniss!" He screamed, "You're here!"

I pulled away from him and laughed "Yes I am. Now how many drinks have you had so far?"

"Ain't no party like a new Greenie party cuz a new Greenie party don't stop!" Minho sang, "I gotta get you one a these!" He yelled gesturing to his drink before stumbling/running away and into another crowd of people.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Newt.

"Haymitch, one of the guys here, makes moonshine, but he only lets other people drink it when there's a bonfire or when they have something he really wants." He explained, "Minho is just taking advantage of the availability."

Peeta laughed. He didn't have a drink in his hand and was probably the only one at the bonfire, other then me, who didn't.

"You don't need much of Haymitch's moonshine to get klunk-faced drunk." One of the boys I didn't know said. "Hey, I'm Finnick." I looked him up and down, he was tall, muscular, handsome, had sandy blond hair, and a devilish grin. He looked to be about 18.

"Katniss" I replied.

"Oh I know that. You're famous you know, you're the only thing anyones been talking about for days." He told me, and winked. "This is Cinna, he's the one who makes and repairs clothes here in the Glade, he also gives us all our haircuts." Finnick gestured to the boy beside him. He was well dresses, had dark skin, and a serious look on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said and stuck out his hand. I shook it politely and nodded.

"You too." I told him.

Just then Minho came back, a small mason jar full of moonshine in one hand and a much larger drink in the other. He chugged back the larger of the two as he walked, spilling at least half of it onto the front of his shirt.

"Here!" He yelled once he reached our group as he stuck the smaller glass into my hands. "Gotta get 'em when they last!" He sang. "Haymitch is running out!"

"Really? I thought he had enough to last a lifetime" Peeta chuckled.

"Who's Hamitch?" I asked to the group.

"Haymitch is pretty much useless around here." Newt informed me. "But he was the first one here and he makes the booze so it's not like we can get rid of him."

"Yeah! Now c'mon Katniss, drink something!" Minho laughed. "Unless you're too scared." This caused a wave of "Oooooo."'s to sound from the other boys. I looked Minho up and down. I didn't want to get that drunk, and one drink wouldn't be that bad... would it? I set my jaw and glared into his eyes

"All right." I told him, I couldn't back down from his challenge. I looked around at the others quickly before draining my own glass in one fluid motion. I burned terribly as it went down my throat. I coughed and made a disgusted face.

"Well I'm impressed sweetheart." I heard a voice sound from behind me. A boy, he looked to be about 19 was standing behind me. He was tall, thin, and wore an drunken smirk. His long dirty blond hair and scruffy stubble clearly showed hadn't been to Cinna, or even the showers, for a long time, and his gray-blue eyes were glossy from drink. "I'm Haymitch." He told me with a deep somewhat slurred voice.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all impressed." Finnick grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a problem with me already?" I asked. "Because you don't even know me and that's just a bit unfair." I crossed my arms and squinted at him. my vision was already a bit fuzzy.

"Don't worry." Cinna smiled at me. "He's just upset because now he owes me his desert for the week." He patted Finnick on the back and laughed.

"We're you betting on wether I would drink?" I scowled at them.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, I was the one who bet for you." Cinna held up his hands in surrender and backed away from our group, still laughing. "Hey, Cato!" He yelled to another Glader as he walked away into another crowd." It was then that I really started to feel the effects of the alcohol. I stumbled and fell onto the ground. How strong was that stuff? My mind was blurry as I felt something cold being slipped into my hand. I looked down and saw another glass of moonshine. I looked around to see who had given it to me.

"Drink up, sweetheart." Haymitch gave me a friendly smile as he said it.

"Ok man, do you see what she's like after one drink?" Peeta asked Haymitch. "I really don't think she should be having anymore." I listened to their conversation as I stared into the ripples of the drink.

"Whatever kid, I think it'll be entertaining."

"She's going to be klunk-headed after this do you really think that'll be entertaining?"

"Why yes, yes I do!"

"But-"

"And just stop trying with the Glader lingo. Ok kid? You sound like an idiot."

"Katniss, give me the glass." Peeta had crouched beside me and held out his hand. I smiled widely and held it to him. His eyes widened as he looked into it "Oh-no..." He muttered. "Katniss where did the moonshine go?" He asked me slowly.

"I drank it." I whispered to him before being overcome by giggling.

I stood up, curtsied deeply to Haymitch, and skipped away towards the fire. Peeta yelling after me.

And that's where the coherent memories end.

****Let me know what you liked/disliked so i can make future chapters even better! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow. ****

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Bonfire Part 2

****The Hunger Glade: Chapter 4, **The Bonfire: Part II**

****Authors Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! You probably won't understand this fanfiction if you haven't read both the hunger games and the maze runner. I am trying to add a new chapter at least once a week, but if you have been following the story you know I haven't been very successful with that. Let me know what you think and what you want to be put into the story ~BoggedGalexy :)****

**The Bonfire: Part II**

Not much came back to me from that night, and most of what did was blurry so I wasn't sure if it was even real. Only a couple of memories came back that I really trusted.

I had run away from Peeta and had successfully lost him for maybe a good half hour, spending my time talking to the other gladers (who were still flirting with me as if without any pride) before walking right into him. I quickly turned and ducked away.

"Katniss! Please!" Peeta yelled after me. "Katniss! Get back here!" I paid no attention as he continued to plead with me and chase me though a group of other boys.

As I stumbled towards around the crowds, my eyes fell on the fire. I smiled as I looked at the flames dance around each other in a beautiful mis of red, yellow, orange, and blue. They waved and beckoned to me with their glowing beauty. I stuck my hand out and felt the warmth on my fingers.

"KATNISS GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE!" I heard Peeta's voice sound again from behind me.

I giggled. The fire was so beautiful? Why was Peeta yelling at me?

Suddenly a few guys beside me sat down and began to play an upbeat tune on a few handmade instruments. I ginned widely at them and began to twirl with the music. I spun and spun, laughing and stumbling.

I felt a great rush of heat spread across my thigh. Followed by an unimaginable pain. I cried out and fell to the ground. Flames crawled across the skirt of my dress. My vision became splotchy and I flailed around attempting to kill the fire. There were shouts for help all around me, but everyone was either too shocked or too drunk to actually do anything. I screamed and kicked at the dirt around me withering in pain.

A wave of cold relief hit me as someone threw water over my legs. I stared at the scorched, holy material now exposing my burned, red skin. Tears fell from my eyes and I breathed in huge gasps of air. I was shaking and my face was covered in tears by the time I looked up to see who had thrown the water over me. Finnick. I looked at him holding onto a case that once held water in disbelief, I open my mouth to thank him but before I could he threw his head back and laughed.

"Well look at you, girl on fire."

* * *

A while later later I was sitting with Peeta away from the crowd. The glades healers had covered my burns in a cream and bandaged my leg. Peeta had decided to stay with me to make sure I didn't do anything else stupid.

I leaned against his shoulder and listened to the music playing for a long time, letting Peeta answer for me whenever people came around asking if I was ok.

The happy music suddenly slowed and became very solemn. Somehow it was familiar and lyrics started flowing into my brain. The music change was noticed by others too and many of the glades turned to watch the makeshift band beside me. I looked at all of them in turn. How did I know that song? How did they know that song? Flashbacks overcame me and I watched myself sing with a small girl as I braided her blond hair into two long braids, and a middle aged man. Had this been my family at one point?

I shook my head and listened as the music reached where I knew the lyrics started. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_"Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree?_  
_Where they strung up a man_  
_They say who murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree?_  
_Where dead man called out_  
_For his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree?_  
_Where I told you to run,_  
_So we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree?_  
_Wear a necklace of rope,__  
__Side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree?_  
_Where they strung up a man_  
_They say who murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree."_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the crowd. All eyes had fallen on me, and at some point during the song every noise in the glade had ceased.

The silence lasted for a few seconds before the entire place erupted with shouts and cheers. Some boys screamed my name, some screamed words like "Yeah!" or "You go!", and others simply screamed.

I stood up and leaned into a deep bow. When I stood up Minho picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. He jumped up and down enthusiastically as he shouted with the others "Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" I smiled and waved to all my admirers.

* * *

Once again, my third memory of the night began with me sitting with Peeta. I was beyond tired and was yawning constantly. My stomach was also growling loudly.

"Hungry?" Peeta asked laughing at the noises coming from my tummy.

"Starving." I answered.

"Well come to the kitchens, I'll find you something to eat." He stood and pulled on my hand.

"Too. Tired. Can't. Move." I whined, closing my eyes and faking sleep.

"C'mon lazy." Peeta muttered pulling me up and dragging me to the kitchens. When we reached the door, Marvel stepped out of the shadows.

"Heya Pete!" He said cheerily. "Taking Katniss somewhere? You should really learn to share." He continued with a cocky smirk. I stumbled away from Peeta and stepped towards Marvel.

"Do you not remember what happened last time we talked? I spat at him.

"You try to be tough, and I may not remember any interactions I have had with girls in the past, but I sure as shuck know that you're not nearly as.." Before he could finish his speech Peeta stepped infront of me.

"Listen shuckhead! Not everyone is as awful a person as you. I'm just getting Katniss some food and you're going to leave us alone. If you really think that she can't

take care of herself you wouldn't have needed to approach her at night when she's drunk." Peeta shouted attracting attention from the crowd by the fire. "If you take another step towards her screw rule number one! I will beat the living clunk out of you!"

The night was silent for what felt like hours before Peeta tuned on his heal, took my hand, and stormed away.

****Sorry for being so bad at meeting deadlines I set for myself! I had way beyond writers block and I was really busy all summer! I'm not too proud of this chapter but everything in it happened for a reason, trust me.****

****Let me know what you liked/disliked so i can make future chapters even better! Also review or PM me to say anything and everything you ********think I should add into the story! Remember to favourite and follow.****

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	7. Update! (sorry)

HI! wow! I am SOOOOOO sorry I completely forgot about this story! I feel soooo bad! My exams are in a week so once I finnish taking those I'll update I promise! Thank you for waiting so long, I'll make sure the next chapter is good!

~Boggedgalaxy :)


End file.
